A rotary-wing aircraft, such as a helicopter, can comprise a main rotor to provide vertical lift and a tail rotor to counter torque created by the main rotor. The aircraft will commonly employ an ice protection system for its tail rotor. If this ice protection system includes electrothermal devices, the relevant power system will often supply three-phase alternating current power.